


To Accept Yourself

by Kuroko_Tetsuya



Series: To Be Yourself [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hueco Mundo Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kuroko_Tetsuya
Summary: Ichigo still loathes herself with every fiber of her being. Can a raven-haired Shinigami show her the light ? Will their love blossom or shrivel, neglected in the heat of the battle against Aizen ? Will she heal from her emotional scars or become a fragile shell of the Ichigo that once was ? Let us find out.





	

WIll be posted in 2018 December. At least 20 chapters.


End file.
